The purpose of this project is to establish a sperm bank center of important animal models of human diseases. The center will serve as a national resource for the biomedical research community for semen collection, cryopreservation, and distribution, plus related instructional and research activities. Objectives of the proposal are higly relevant to the biomedical community and will serve as a unique national resource for long-term maintenance of important animal models. Long range goals include embryo and ovum preservation of similar animals. Primarily laboratory animals will be involved, such as non-human primates, dogs, cats, rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters, and rats. Animal models will be shipped to the Center for semen collection and preservation or, if this is impractical, investigators will travel to the source of the animal models for semen collection and preservation. This resource will be utilized by researchers in this and possibly other countries. Animal models exhibiting, or carriers of, human-related diseases from which semen has been stored in the program for later use have been pulmonic and aortic stenosis, systemic lupus erythematosis, dwarfism, hemophilia, diabetes, muscular dystrophy, narcolepsy, spondylosis, gangliosidosis, Pelger-Huet disease, leukodystrophy, Chediak-Higashi syndrome, Ehlers Danlos syndrome, Lafora's disease, inherited tremors, ataxia, and progressive neuronalabiotrophy.